Rain
by Broken Silhouette
Summary: The sun was shining just right on the shorter one. He looked so beautiful then had thrown his glasses somewhere on the ground. The blond looked like an angel. Perfect and pure in every way. RusAme Oneshot


~*OOO*~

Ivan looked out the window to the main parking lot. There was a water fountain with the businesses' founder and a light-up stand with the name of the company, the man's name, words, more words. He looked at the little droplets dripping down the window. He hadn't even known it was raining.

Ivan rolled his chair over to the window. The rain came down in hardly noticeable drops. Ivan forgot he was even working as he stared out into the slightly fogged horizon.

"Better rain than snow." He turned around and began typing once more.

'_What am I even doing?'_ The tall man thought to himself. It never really hit him until Alfred last talked to him.

"_We could be doing better things with our lives Ivan." Ivan turned around to meet his colleague's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. It was like staring into the sky with a field of sunflowers. His golden wheat hair shined like the sun. He was used to saying these things about the blond beauty. The expression on his face though, Ivan hoped not to get used to. _

_Alfred had a face of seriousness. Knowing the blond for a long enough time he knew that the American was never this serious. Ivan felt his stomach twist when he realized he hadn't given the man an answer._

"_What do you mean?" The other man sat there for a minute. Ivan wished he could read his mind but he wasn't blessed with that power so he was forced to watch his sunflower get up and walk over to the door. "Nothing, forget I ever said anything." With that he grasped the doorknob and pulled it open just a crack._

Alfred turned just a little; Ivan took that as if Alfred was expecting him to say something. When he got nothing he tentatively walked out and closed to door gently behind him with a faint 'click'.

Ivan looked out the window again. It was raining a little harder now. He looked at the clock. '4:49' it was still light out and he was feeling a little tired. Ivan put his head down on the desk. 'What the hell did he mean?' Ivan thought. The blond always had things on his mind. Like when they were at work meetings. The Russian would glace over at the American and see him with his _thinking _face.

He looked out the window again it was raining even more.

~*OOO*~

"Ivan…" Said man turned around to see the one person who could brighten up his day by just being there. "Oh, hello Alfred…" Ivan smiled; he was actually happy that his sunflower was here; often when he was feeling down Alfred would come with his boyish charm and cheer him up.

Alfred could since Ivan was feeling down. He always thought he had an overactive imagination (Well he didn't see imaginary creatures like his creepy friend did). The man looked around; he hated it when other people were sad. Lately his brother was sad about schooling and a few other things.

He spent the whole weekend comforting his twin. He was the one who encouraged him to come to work. Saying he was alright. It was okay if he was feeling down, but not anyone else. He was the hero after all!

He gazed over at the window seeing it was raining pretty hard outside. He thought about how fun it'd be to go running outside in the rain. How romantic it would be…

Alfred had to admit, Ivan did look really handsome… he had broad shoulders a strong face, deep mysterious purple eyes. He was tall too, Alfred liked tall guys. He never really thought he was gay, it just hit him. The blond also could admit that he developed a crush on the Russian.

Every time he's by the taller his heart flutters and his face goes all kinds of hot. When Ivan smiled at him he felt his cheeks get warm. He smiled back as Ivan turned his chair around to get a better look at him.

Alfred looked such long, long legs… He shook his head and tried to think of anything else but how attractive his colleague was. Ivan saw Alfred looking at him but he brushed it off as a mild misunderstanding. He'd have to be dreaming if he thought the man really liked him.

The blond looked out the window. An idea popped into his head.

It was a slow day. Not one of those days were you get one or two customers, one of those days were you have to sit at a computer and type some random report.

"It's raining." Ivan glanced at the window then back at the man in front of him. "Yes, it is." He had that look in his eyes. Ivan knew that look. He just didn't know what he was thinking.

The office was boring, everyone downstairs had attitudes and he guessed if he tried to cheer them up he'd get yelled at again about how stupid and immature he is.

Alfred guessed he was stupid, immature, and _happy. _He always looked to the brighter side of things.

"Let's go outside!" Alfred said as he walked over towards Ivan. Ivan sat there and stared into his sapphire orbs shining brighter like ever before. Ivan opened his mouth then closed it like some kind of fish. Alfred giggled, Ivan thought that was cute.

He felt his cheeks going red again being so close to Ivan. He could see Ivan's pale face turn read as well.

He grabbed Ivan's hand. His heart beating much faster than it should be. "Alfred I don't think-""Come on big guy it'll make you feel better!"

He sighed; really no one talked to the bubbly blond because of how energetic his was. But Ivan didn't mind, Alfred was his light and if could keep it shining as long as possible he would.

He felt himself get being dragged by the younger, down the stairs and through the lobby. He felt the stares and scowls he received from all the other workers. Ivan shot them dirty looks and Alfred just ignored him.

They made it towards the door and Alfred stopped and looked out. He looked back at Ivan and smiled. Ivan felt his lips turn into a smile.

'What is that idiot doing?' 'Probably something stupid.' 'Again?'

Alfred heard all of it. He didn't mind, he just wanted it to be him and Ivan. He looked back at everyone else and smiled them as he opened up the glass door to the outside world.

~*OOO*~

Ivan never felt like this before. He didn't know what he was feeling; it was raining, really hard. But, they were outside twirling around and jumping in puddles, laughing like kids. Ivan thought this was childish, very immature.

But with Alfred he felt…alive again, like he could do anything. He was happy as long as he was with Alfred.

They were out there for about a few minutes. He could see the others crowding around the door, looking at them like they were fools. But they were fools.

Fools in love.

Ivan twirled Alfred around and picked him up and swirled him around. He was laughing, he was happy, _he was with Alfred._

Ivan never felt so right. Alfred was laughing his adorable laugh. Ivan never felt his cheeks so numb before.

"What are they doing?!" Roderich yelled with his signature clipboard in hand.

"Having _way_ more fun than us!" Gilbert exclaimed as he grabbed Roderich and Elizabeta's hand and pulled them out into the rain.

"Hey my hair!" She screamed, grapping Roderich's clipboard and chasing Gilbert around in the rain. Roderich ran after her trying to get his life support back. It was pouring by then.

By the time the three caught up with each other everyone was out laughing about and having fun. They wanted to be as happy as can be before their boss came back.

The rain was coming down in huge globs.

But no one cared. They were happy. Him and his light was soaking wet.

Ivan had his hands gripping Alfred's waist as his arms were flung back swirling in circles in the middle of the parking lot. They were the center of everyone's attention but they paid no mind to any of them.

The sun was shining just right on the shorter one. He looked so beautiful then had thrown his glasses somewhere on the ground. The blond looked like an angel. Perfect and pure in every way.

He never wanted this day to end. This perfect moment.

His light.

"Ivan..?"

Alfred brought his body up and placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders.

"да, мой подсолнечника." He said putting a hand around his waist and his other to brush the younger's soaking wet bangs.

Alfred looked up into the man's eyes, such a nice color. "I love you."

He stared at Ivan for a short while and lifted himself on his tip toes to kiss Ivan right on the lips.

The others stared in awe as they tried to grasp what just happened.

There they stand in the middle on the parking lot sharing their love for everyone to see.

It was slow at first but then it became passionate. Ivan slightly nipping Alfred's bottom lip and the other giving him permission to gain access in his mouth. Alfred's lips were soft like they were carved by an angel. Ivan wanted to be closer by he knew he'd have to wait.

The kiss ended and it was hard for the both of them, but they were wet and it starting to cold. The rain ended a little while after. The kiss still lingering in the air the clouds disappeared into the sky giving the sun its job back.

"I love you too."


End file.
